A Good Match
by pinkypink410
Summary: Severus was called to come to Godrics Hollow on that tragic night. When a blessing (or a curse) come from his former red-headed friend, Lily, the whole Magical is thrust into a different world with a different Tom Riddle. One-Shot. I know this plot has been done many times, but please give this a chance! Please read and review!


**Welcome to "A Good Match"! **

**This is a really random little one-shot I wrote because I was bored today. School ended at 9:00AM because of the snow, so I had nothing to do! I didn't feel like updating my other stories (Sorry guys!) so I decided to write this little one-shot. **

**Please, no flames! This is my first HP story, so there's a very high chance I got the characters' personalities wrong, and I apologize for that. **

**Please Review! They are my inspiration! :)**

**So read on!**

* * *

"Please, not my baby boy! Please!" The woman with fiery red hair begged.

A cruel laugh was heard from under the dark hood. "Foolish girl," He chuckled darkly. "Step aside and I might spare your life."

"No! I beg of you! Kill me instead!" She cried.

"Very well, go with the knowledge that you will reunited with your son in just a little while." Before the woman could answer, the man pointed his wand at her with a glint in his eye. "Avada Kedavra!"

The woman fell to the floor just like her husband.

"Pity, I might've had use of you if you weren't a filthy mudblood," The man murmured to the cooling body.

The man slithered like a snake towards the crib. He stared at the chubby lump of drool and puke crying, yet staring at up at him with innocent eyes. "So you are the one who is going to be my demise." The baby cooed at the Dark Lord with a huge smile. To the said dark lord, it looked like a mocking conformation.

"I can feel you have potential of becoming a very strong wizard. I can feel your magic pulsing all around you." The Dark Lord sighed dejectedly. "You would've been a great asset were you to join me. However the prophecy…" He stopped mid-sentence, a thoughtful look appearing on his face.

"You are not the only child who has the potential of being the prophecy. There is one other. Perhaps I will be able to keep you after all." The Dark Lord said with an evil smirk.

The man did a few complicated swishes with his wand, and his most loyal assistant appeared right in front of him.

"You called me, my Lord?" The Lord's most trusted Death Eater asked. His dark eyes swept over the ruined room and his former childhood best-friend lying on the floor, dead, but he did not show any emotion.

"Ah, Severus, thank you for coming tonight." The Dark Lord said softy, a show of fake kindness.

"I apologize, my Lord, however Dumbledore is expecting me to join him in a few moments." Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and head of Slytherin House, inclined his head in apology.

The Dark Lord nodded his head. "Then I will make this quite easy. I want you to raise Potter."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Severus' emotions were swarming behind his eyes. Confusion, anger, annoyance, contempt… He was wearing his emotions on his sleeve until he was able to mask it all up with indifference.

"May I ask why you request I raise Potter's son?"

The Dark Lord had thoughtful look on his face under his hood. "Yes, perhaps it would be for the better that you would know why I would want you to do such thing."

The Dark Lord took the giggling chubby bundle in his arms and handed him to Severus. Severus made sure you support the baby's neck and kept a strong arm around it.

"Do you feel that Severus?" The Dark Lord said with a hunger in his voice.

At first, he didn't understand what his Lord was talking about. It was caressing his arms so solidly that he had assumed it was the squirming baby he was feeling. But from the pulsing coming from it, he knew it was the child's magic. The astonishment on Severus' face was an answer enough for the Dark Lord.

"With him on my side, I will be undefeatable. With the right training, he could become the strongest wizard in Britain, even stronger than Dumbledore. If I kill him, I will be wasting too much potential, too much magic. Do you understand what I want?"

Sevrerus did. The Dark Lord wanted the child in his arms, _Lily's _child to become a mass murderer. A chess piece he could control. And Severus knew that if the Dark Lord succeeded in raising this child to be on his side and turn him into an emotionless killing machine, nothing will be able to stop this child. There would not be even a slightest chance of the Light winning this war.

Severus had to think fast. What would be the most beneficial to him? The rest of humanity be damned, he was a Slytherin, and Slytherin always thought of themselves first. If he were to raise Lily's child to be a pawn on a chess board to be controlled and manipulated, it would be a betrayal to Lily's memory. But there was no way out of it. If he were to take the child and hide, he would soon be found and killed. If he were to give the child to Albus, he would still be hunted and killed.

_Lily, what should I do?_

As if an answer for his prayer, the baby in his arms started to glow bright white.

The light kept getting brighter and brighter until Severus was blinded by the light.

"What is happened?" The Dark Lord barked.

Severus felt the weight in his arms slowly lighten until it was totally gone.

When the light subsided, the Dark Lord looked furious. "Where is he!"

"_CRUCIO!_"

In blink of an eye, Severus was withering on the floor in agony. All thoughts of the Lily's child was wiped out of his mind and replaced with searing, unstopping pain.

In a dark street where everyone was already sound asleep, a sharp bright light appeared out of no where. The light that was shaped like a doe carried a baby wrapped around her neck and a letter in her mouth. She stopped in front of a dark building, and with her head bowed, she gently shook the baby wrapped around her neck down to the cold ground where the baby fell with a slight _thump_. She laid the letter next to the baby.

She nudged the baby with her nose, as if she were saying goodbye, and started to walk away. She looked back only once, with her emerald green eyes blazing with love and she disappeared.

Mrs. Cole didn't notice the silent baby sleeping outside on the cold autumn's night until it was time for children of Wool's Orphanage to go to school.

Tom was never accepted by the other children at Wool's Orphanage. The children around his age didn't like Tom because he was different. The older children didn't care for him because he was just a little kid. The younger kids feared him so strongly that none of them dared even touch him. It seemed to Mrs. Cole that Tom would be having a lonely life in the orphanage if he didn't have a friend and ally. He was so distant from the other children. But she also noticed the way he treated his possessions, with care and gentleness. Mrs. Cole devised a plan in her mind, thinking perhaps 'giving' Tom a friend would work, rather than pushing him to play with the other children.

So when she found a chubby baby outside the orphanage's doorstep, after making sure he was warm and safe, and of course reading the letter, she called Tom to her quarters.

The thin three year old looked up at Mrs. Cole with his striking icy blue eyes. He wore a frown on his handsome face, but did not say anything.

"Come closer," Mrs. Cole whispered. Tom looked confused but obliged. She brought down the bundle to Tom's height and whispered to him, "This is Harry, our new friend. You're going to be the first one to meet him in the whole Orphanage." Green and Blue eyes met. Some kind of zap went through both children. They will not know the meaning of the tingling feeling they each get when touching until they are both much older. A possessive glint passed Tom's eyes. Mrs. Cole inwardly smiled. Her plan had worked! She set baby Harry down to the floor, and let him sit.

"Would you keep an eye on him while I go check on the other children?"

Tom nodded enthusiastically.

When Mrs. Cole was gone, Tom sat in front of the baby with that possessive glint in his eyes. He quickly grabbed Harry's chubby hand, startling baby Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes until he decided he didn't mind the person in front of him holding his hand. He soon started to coo at Tom.

That was all it took. From that day forward, Harry was Tom's. Even though Tom had never said it, the others could tell by the way Tom always glared at them for even looking at baby Harry.

When the time came for Tom to go to Hogwarts, they were inseparable. It was hard on both boys to be apart for so long, but Tom's hunger for knowledge won out.

Two years of waiting, and Harry finally accompanied Tom to the magic school, and he was sorted into Slytherin. The hat had almost put him in Gryffindor! Like Harry would allow Tom and him to be apart any longer!

As they both grew to become strong, intelligent wizards, their strong friendship started to sway into something more. The tingling zapping feeling they always got when they touched might have had something to do with it.

And as you can imagine, the time line was changing drastically. Tom was no longer an unloved, hateful orphan. He may have still had some hatred towards muggles, and was still a psychotic bastard at times, but he now had his Harry to smooth out the edges. Harry's love changed Tom and many people's painful futures as well.

And now we find ourselves back with Severus who was withering in pain. Except, he wasn't, not anymore. In the new time line, next to the Dark Lord stood the Lord's lover and most precious possession, Lord Harry.

"_CRUCI-_"

A soft, delicate hand was laid on top of the Dark Lord's out stretched wand arm. "Tom, don't. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be together." Lord Harry said softly.

Lord Harry may seem more merciful than the Dark Lord, but all the Death Eaters knew that wasn't true. Most of the time, Lord Harry didn't stop the Dark Lord from using any of the Unforgivables, and sometimes, if he were very upset, would punish us himself. Severus sometimes thought Lord Harry was crazier than the Dark Lord himself.

But maybe, that was what made them the good match.

* * *

**What did you think? A bit weird...?**

**I know I didn't put much information about their childhood, and usually that's where you make the plot (I was really thinking about doing that, but changed my mind). **

**I might decide to do a story about them growing up, I don't know. **

**But please tell me your thoughts about this! I would really appreciate it :)**

**Well, until next time!**

**Pinkypink410 **


End file.
